justdance4fandomcom-20200213-history
Call Me Maybe
'Call Me Maybe' "Call Me Maybe" is a song recorded by Canadian singer-songwriter Carly Rae Jepsen for her EP Curiosity (2012). The song was written by Jepsen and Tavish Crowe as a folk song, but its genre was modified to pop following the production by Josh Ramsay. It was released as the lead single from the EP on September 20, 2011, through 604 Records. After Canadian pop singer Justin Bieber and his girlfriend actress/singer Selena Gomez tweeted about the song, it gained international attention. Jepsen was signed to Schoolboy Records, releasing her single in the United States through the label. Musically, "Call Me Maybe" is an upbeat teen pop track that draws influences from dance-pop and disco. Lyrically, the track alludes to the inconvenience that alove at first sight brings to a girl who hopes for a call back from a crush. The song received generally positive reviews from contemporary critics, who praised its composition and clever lyrical content. "Call Me Maybe" has attained commercial success worldwide, reaching number one in Australia, Brazil, Costa Rica, Czech Republic, Denmark, Finland, France, Hungary, Ireland, Italy, Luxembourg, New Zealand, Poland, Slovakia, Switzerland, the United Kingdom and the United States, while peaking inside the top three in Austria, Belgium (Flanders & Wallonia), Estonia, Germany, Israel, Japan, Netherlands, Norway, and Sweden. After reaching the top position in Canada, Jepsen became only the fifth Canadian artist to do so in her home country since 2007. In the United States, the track reached number one on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100] and the Pop Songschart.[1] The song is the first number one by a Canadian female artist on the Billboard Hot 100 chart since 2007's "Girlfriend" by Avril Lavigne. With worldwide sales of over 9.1 million copies[2] it is the second best selling single of 2012 only behind Gotye's "Somebody That I Used to Know" which sold over 10.2 million copies, making "Call Me Maybe" one of the best-selling digital singles of all time.[3][4][5] An accompanying music video was directed by Ben Knechtel. In it, Jepsen seeks the attention of an attractive boy next door who is revealed at the close of the story to be attracted to a male band member. As part of promotion for the song, the singer has performed the track on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, where she made her US television debut, and at the 2012 Billboard Music Awards. "Call Me Maybe" has already been covered by several artists, including Katy Perry,[6] Kelly Clarkson, Dan Deacon, Fun, Big Time Rush, The Chipettes, R5, Lil' Wayne, Enter Shikari, Ben Howard, Nickelback, Cody Simpson and parodied by Cookie Monster and some of the news staff of National Public Radio. It was also covered on the season premiere episode, "The New Rachel", of the fourth season of Glee. 'Dancer' Normal A female dancer with pink hair and a yellow dress with a pink stripe and heart. The dancer is also wearing yellow heels. Her left hand is green. Alternate Version The same female dancer with a couple of changes. She is wearing a purple jacket and instead of heels she wears shoes with pink laces. Battle Mode The same female dancer as in the alternate Version however with a couple of changes. The girl is now a brunette and wears a pink jacket. Also, her hand is blue. 'Background' Normal and alternate version The dancer is dancing within a phone. The phone has about 18 apps that move around her. Sometimes the phone will be zooming out showing the edges.At one part a spotlight will appear. At the end the phone shuts down due to a short battery life. Battle Mode The dancer appears to be In the sky with acient buildings and a Cupid in the back. If she wins the background color of the sky changes to a light pink, however if the other dancer (Beauty and a Beat) wins the color changes to a blue. 'Trivia ' *Before the song begins, you can see a picture of the dancer of "Mas Que Nada". *Whenever Carly Rae Jepsen says, "Call me maybe," The number of missed calls increases by one. *When the spotlight appears, you can see numbers blinking above the dancer's head in both the alternate and normal modes. * These are one of the songs that have zooms. *In Battle Mode, she and her "opponent" dance like they are in love (due to them holding hands a lot and hugging each other throughout the rounds of either song.) 'Videos' ' ' 'Gallery' Category:Songs